mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon the Brush Off/Gallery
Pinkie chasing Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E05.png PinkiePie_Woo_S1E5.PNG PinkieSeesRDS1E5.PNG|Pinkie sees Rainbow Dash fly over. Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Turns out, a rock is a hard place. Rainbow Dash 9.png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png Rainbow Dash Frown.png|O_O Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow dash 105.png|Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash. Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S1E05.png|Hi again! Pranks on Ponyville Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|This won't end well, also his spines seperate from his body when he burps. Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Spam attack Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png Rainbow Dash PINKIE PIE S1E5.png Omg pinkie.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png|"You're not as annoying as I thought!" Shopping!.png|Shopping Spree! Twilight_recording her scientific findings.PNG Twilight_suprised_PNG.png Rarity sniffing flowers s01e05.png Rarity sneezing s01e05.png|Even her sneezes are beautiful One of their pranks.jpg Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Applejack surprised S01E05.png Applejack °-° S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Applejack colored apples s01e05.png Applejack with an apple S01E05.png Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png Fluttershy at the lake s01e05.png Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Snezzing Powder S1E5.png Invisable Ink S1E5.png Gilda arrives Gildafront.png|Gilda seen for the first time. Gilda Stare S1E5.png Gilda whats up s01e05.png Gilda being awesome.png|Gilda being awesome Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. armwiggle324.png|*arm wiggle* Gildaposeid.png|Gilda not liking Pinkie Pie's laughing Gildawingspan.png|Gilda talking to Rainbow Dash dashngilda23.png|Rainbow Dash is into the chant. Gilda... not so much. Griffon the Brush Off_16_9.png|Uh, Pinkie Pie? Funfun345.png Oldtimes se15.png Pinkie Pie Tramboline S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Gilda get lost-W 1.0598.png Gilda and Pinkie.jpeg|Gilda doesn't like Pinkie when she's in the air. Gilda Evil Stare.png|Gilda staring down at Pinkie Pie Twilight_skimming_though_a_book.PNG Pinkie Pie Shock.png Gilda evil idea-W 1.6947.png Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png Granny Smith rattler s01e05.png|A RATTLER! Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png Veggie.PNG Gilda joke done-W 4.7847.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Gilroar.png|Gilda, yelling at Fluttershy in the episode. Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|A pony shares a derpy expression as Fluttershy flies away The party Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Fluttershy Older.png|Fluttershy's a year older than Pinkie Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy gasp Gilda.JPG|A neutral Gilda from the episode. Gilda Mug 2.JPG Gilda getting zapped s01e05.png|Electric Shocked Griffon Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png|Gilda's a real bonehead to fall for Pinkie's hoof-buzzer prank Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png Pranked Gilda.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Firey hot marshmallow Gilda forced smile-W. 2.1338.jpg Griffion presents.jpg SNAKES! S1E5.png Gilda blew candles-W 2.6144.png|Smile innocently Twilight_talking_to_spike.PNG Gilda Spike Hit.png|Move it dragon I'm the guest of honor Spike Cake S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Gilda Slip S1E5.png Gilda mustache s01e05.png|Wrong end Gilda Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Oh snap! Gilda after snapping S1E05.png|My cool feathers Griffonthebrushoff2.png|"You, you planned this." Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric ponies Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Spike blind folding a pony PinkieandTwilight.PNG PARTY!.PNG Twilight Sparkle 26.png Twilight sharing her letter with Celestia.PNG CelestiaWriting.png|Celestia writing a letter. Princess Celestia S1E05.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Griffon the Brush Off images